Flashdisk
by fckyeahLJOE
Summary: Gara-gara ketinggalan flashdisk Chunji panik bukan main. Tapi karena flashdisk juga dia bertemu Ljoe, namja tampan berambut blonde. #Bad summary Teentop fanfiction Chunjoe couple Ljoe X Chunji Rated M NC21 Lemon Yaoi/OOC/Boyxboy


**1. Author : Nakamaru Ando **

**2. Twitter : at fckyeahljoe Facebook : Nakamaru Ando : Wordpress : wewewe dot semeukezone dot wordpress dot com**

**3. Judul : Flashdisk!**

**4. Kategori:** **NC 21, Yadong, Oneshoot,Yaoi,Shonen-Ai,Boy x Boy,School life**

**5. Cast: Teentop , Teentop Chunji (ChunJoe , x Chunji)**

** : Chunjoe milik Agency TEENTOP ( TOP MEDIA)**

** Note : Annyeong,ini merupakan ff perdanaku. Aku harap kalian bisa maklum jika masih banyak kekurangan dan typo yang bertebaran. Bagaimanapun Aku sedang tahap belajar.#BOW**

**NB : Anggap Chunji ama itu tingginya sama rata ya **

_**SAY YES TO REVIEW , SAY NO TO FLAME!**_

"Aduh bagaimana ini,kalau ketahuan orang bisa gawat!" batinku cemas.

Oiya,perkenalkan Aku Chunji seorang murid kelas 2 di salah satu SMA swasta di ini Aku sedang mencari sesuatu yang sangat penting bagiku.

Benda yang sedang ku cari itu adalah sebuah Flashdisk!Ya,Flashdisk!

Aku tidak sengaja meninggalkannya terpasang di salah satu PC saat pelajaran multimedia di labolatorium komputer siang kucemaskan bukanlah Flashdisknya,Karena memang itu bisa Aku beli lagi yang jadi masalah adalah Flashdiskku itu bukanlah sebuah Flashdisk biasa.

Di dalam Flashdisk itu terdapat gambar-gambar dan video yang menjadi persoalannya adalah itu semua bukan merupakan gambar atau video porno pada umumnya,melainkan gambar dan video yang bertemakan Gay.

Kalian pasti bingung kenapa Aku mengkoleksi hal-hal seperti itu semua karena Aku memang merupakan seorang rasanya aneh mengapa seorang namja sepertiku malah menyukai namja lain,padahal dengan parasku yang cukup tampan ini Aku dapat dengan mudahnya menggaet Yeoja manapun,tapi nyatanya Aku malah menyukai seorang memang,namun inilah hidup,terkadang banyak hal yang berada di luar akal sehat dan nalar.

Aku terus mencarinya di sekitar PC yang kugunakan saat pelajaran tadi,Namun seberapa keras Aku mencari,Flashdisk itu tak kunjung ku temukan Aku yakin betul kalau Flashdisk itu masih tertancap di PC saat terakhir Aku meninggalkannya,Tapi entah kemana Flashdisk itu hilang sekarang,Aku pun tak tahu.

"Huwaaa….." Aku mengacak-acak rambutku karena frustasi.

Tunggu,Kalau tidak salah setelah kelasku ada kelas lain yang menggunakan laboratorium ini,Aku tidak tahu kelas berapa itu,tapi Aku yakin pasti salah satu dari mereka yang menemukan Flashdiskku!

Ahh,gawat jika Flashdisk itu jatuh ke tangan orang ,di dalam Flashdisk itu juga ada foto yang menemukannya pasti akan langsung berpikir kalau Flashdisk itu adalah miliku.

Aku mulai yang harus ku lakukan sekarang?Bagaimana kalau seluruh sekolah tahu kalau Aku seorang Gay?!Damn,reputasiku di sekolah ini benar-benar terancam sekarang.

Aku mulai mencari lagi,berharap Flashdisk itu masih ada di ruangan nihil,meskipun Aku sudah mencari sampai sudut-sudut ruangan Aku tetap tidak dapat menemukannya.

Aku menyandarkan punggungku ke perlahan tubuhku terasa lemas,ke dua lututku rasanya tak mampu menopang berat pun mulai jatuh terduduk.

Aku menyerah …..

Aku pasrah jika nanti semua orang tahu Aku adalah seorang Gay.

Aku siap jika semua orang menjauhiku atau bahkan membenciku.

Tapi satu hal yang membuatku tua ku,Aku takut jika Appa dan Umma tahu kalau putra mereka satu-satunya adalah penyuka sesama pasti akan merasa malu dan kecewa mempunyai anak sepertiku.

Mataku terasa -bulir krystal menetes dari pelupuk mataku.

Air mata?Sudah lama Aku tidak sifatku manja dan kadang sering merengek-rengek,Aku tidak pernah menangis karena itulah yang Appa katakan padaku.

"Seorang namja tidak boleh menangis apapun masalahnya karena menangis tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah."

Kata-kata Appa terngiang di Appa,Aku tak sanggup malu pada diriku sendiri,Aku telah mengecewakan Appa dan Umma.

"Hiks…Hiks…"

Kubenamkan wajahku ke dalam lututku yang ku menangis cengeng memang,namun hanya ini yang dapat ku lakukan sekarang.

"Appa…Umma…Hiks…Hiks…" Lirihku dengan terisak-isak.

Saat Aku sedang menangis,samar-samar Aku mendengar sebuah Aku berpikir itu hanyalah perasaanku saja,sehingga Aku pun tak mengindahkan suara itu.

Namun tiba-tiba Aku merasa ada seseorang yang memegang saja Aku angkat wajahku,samar-samar Aku dapat melihat seseorang di depanku.

Aku tidak bisa melihat orang itu dengan jelas karena mataku kurang fokus akibat usap ke dua mataku hingga Aku dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok yang sedang berjongkok di depanku ini.

Seorang namja,rambutnya berwarna putih terang kontras sekali dengan rambutku yang merah menyala menatapku khawatir,wajahnya yang teduh membuatku tertegun untuk sesaat.

"Gwenchanayo?" nada khawatir dari ucapannya.

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Ah nde," Gumamku pelan.

"Kau kenapa menangis?Apa terjadi sesuatu padamu?" Tanyanya lembut.

"Aku sedang mencari barangku yang hilang tapi Aku gak bisa menemukannya dimanapun," Ujarku terus terang.

Namja itu tampak sedang berpikir,Kemudian Dia berkata,

"Bagaimana kalau Aku membantumu mencarinya?"

Ahh baik sekali namja ini mau membantuku,padahal kita belum saling mengenal.

"Benarkah Kau mau membantuku?" Tanyaku memastikan.

"Nde,tapi Kau harus janji tidak akan menangis lagi,Arraseo?" Katanya seraya mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipiku.

Wajahku terasa panas ketika jari-jemarinya menyentuh pipiku dengan lembut,Aku yakin wajahku sekarang pasti sedang merah entah kenapa perhatiannya itu membuatku merasa lebih nyaman.

"Arraseo," Kataku mengerti.

Dia pun membantuku Ia benar-benar namja yang baik dan perhatian.

"Aku Chunji kelas 2A!" Aku memperkenalkan diri seraya mengulurkan tanganku padanya.

Dia menyambut uluran tanganku lalu memperkenalkan dirinya,

"Naneun Lee Byunghun imnida,tapi Kau bisa memanggilku ,Aku kelas 2E." Ujarnya seraya tersenyum manis.

Kyeopta, Pikirku.

"Ngomong-ngomong barang apa yang Kau cari?" Tanyanya.

"Flashdisk," Kataku singkat.

"Flashdisk?" Ujar bingung.

"Nde,Aku tak sengaja menghilangkannya di sini," Aku mengakuinya dengan malu-malu.

"Hmm,Kalau begitu ayo kita cari lagi,kajja!" Ajaknya padaku.

"Nde," Sahutku.

Akhirnya Aku pun kembali mencari flashdiskku,tapi kali ini Aku tidak sendiri melainkan di temani oleh seorang namja bernama ,Seorang namja berwajah teduh yang baru ku kenal beberapa menit yang lalu.

Namja tampan itu begitu baik dan perhatian,senyumnya yang ramah itu juga telah membuat hatiku bukannya berkonsentrasi mencari Flashdiskku yang hilang,Aku malah mengagumi wajah yang terlihat charming itu.

Terkadang Aku mencuri-curi pandang ke arah yang tengah membantuku mencari ,apakah aku menyukainya?Apakah ini yang di namakan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?Whateverlah,meskipun Aku tahu ini salah tapi Aku tidak keberatan jika perasaanku ini bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Aku rasa itu namja yang normal jadi tidak mungkin Dia dapat membalas perasaanku,maka dari itu mungkin mulai sekarang Aku akan mulai belajar menjadi penggemar rahasianya.

Aku terus memperhatikannya,namun tiba-tiba berbalik ke arahku dan membuat pandangan kita bertemu satu sama gelagapan ketika Ia menatapku takut jika Ia menyadari kalau sedari tadi Aku selalu memperhatikannya.

"Kenapa Kau melihatku seperti itu?Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?" Tanyanya seraya mengusap-ngusap pipinya.

"Aniyo!" Sergahku.

"Itu karena wajahmu sangat tampan…" Gumamku pelan namun Aku yakin mendengarnya.

tampak mengerutkan keningnya.

Ups,Aku keceplosan!Ah gawat gawat,dasar Chunji pabo!

Aku merutuki diriku sendiri yang terlalu bodoh seraya mengetuk-ngetuk pelan tuhan,Dia pasti akan marah dan berpikir-pikir aneh-aneh tentangku!

Kuberanikan diri untuk menatapnya.

"Eumh itu…" Aku berusaha mengelak,namun sebelum Aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku tiba-tiba menyela ucapanku.

"Gomawo," Sergahnya sambil tersenyum ramah.

Loh,Kok Dia gak marah?Apa Ia gak curiga?Ataukah karena terlalu baik?Yah,mudah-mudahan Ia tidak menyadari apa yang kulakukan sampai menyadarinya,Aku tak tahu harus menyembunyikan mukaku dimana. \\

"Aku sudah mencari ke setiap sudut tapi Aku gak bisa nemuin flashdiskmu,maaf ya!" Ujar padaku.

"Euh,tidak apa-apa -ssi,Kau tidak perlu minta mau membantuku saja Aku sudah sangat berterima kasih." Kataku.

Padahal dalam hatiku Aku sangat sedih karena flashdisknya tidak karena Aku sudah berjanji tidak akan menangis,Akupun berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihanku ini dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Kau tidak usah berterima kasih seperti itu,Aku membantumu karena Aku ingin kok" Katanya ramah.

"Bagaimanapun Aku harus berterima kasih atas niat baikmu itu, -ssi!" Kataku memaksa.

"Hmm,terserah Kau ,Bagaimana kalau mulai sekarang kita berteman,jadi Kau tidak usah memanggilku dengan formal seperti itu!" Katanya padaku.

"Jinjja?" Kataku tak ingin berteman denganku?Apa Aku gak salah dengar?

"Nde,Apa Kau keberatan?" Tanyanya ragu.

"Tidak!Tentu saja tidak!Aku senang bisa berteman dengan orang baik sepertimu" Kataku antusias.

"Gomawo, Aku memanggilmu seperti itu?" Tanyanya.

"Nde,terima kasih -yah!" Ujarku.

Ahh senangnya,ini bukan pertama kalinya Aku berkenalan dengan kali ini rasanya berbeda,Dadaku selalu berdetak tak karuan bila berada bersamanya,Darahku rasanya berdesir setiap melihat senyum manis yang tersungging di bibirnya itu,Nyaman?Mungkin itulah yang kurasakan ,Saking senangnya Aku pun tidak dapat menyembunyikan kegembiraanku dari .Aku hanya bisa senyum-senyum sendiri di hadapannya.

"Kenapa Kau senyam-senyum sendiri?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Aniyo!" Ujarku seraya menyembunyikan wajahku yang sudah bersemu merah ini.

Sudah semingga sejak pertemuan Aku dan yang tidak disengaja di laboratorium Kami pun semakin baik dan ?pastinya dong.

Aku tidak pernah sesenang ini dalam berada disampingnya saja sudah membuatku nyaman dan melupakan semua masalah yang terjadi.

Pernah suatu hari Aku sedang dalam mood yang kurang bagus. Saat itu Aku benar-benar penat dengan semua urusan di sekolah dan juga di dengan hanya berada dekat ,rasanya Aku mampu melupakan semua kepenatan yang menghampiriku.

Setiap pulang sekolah Kami selalu pulang bersama karena ternyata rumah Kami itu searah,Aku bahkan tidak tahu rumahnya hanya berjarak beberapa block dari ,mengapa selama ini Kami tidak pernah bertemu pada waktu berangkat baru berteman sebentar dengannya tapi Aku sudah seperti mengenalnya lama sekali.

Selama seminggu ini Aku juga tahu sifat-sifat yang kira Dia itu pendiam dan kalem,tapi setelah mengenalnya lebih dekat ternyata Ia cukup bawel dan jail juga.

Jujur,semakin Aku mengenalnya,Aku malah makin sudah melewakan waktu seminggu ini dengan canda tawa dan suka Aku selalu curhat jika sedang mempunyai masalah,Dan dengan sabarnya Ia selalu mendengar apa yang ku keluh -benar teman yang baik.

Dan sekarang ini Aku sedang berada di kamar .Sebenarnya ingin main ke rumah ku,katanya biar bisa berkenalan dengan ke dua orang tua ku haha ada-ada saja Dia.

Namun Aku menolak dengan alasan Aku bosan di rumah,jadinya Aku memaksa ingin main Dia juga menolak,namun dengan sedikit bujuk rayuku,akhirnya Ia bersedia juga mengajakku ke rumahnya.

Dan disinilah Aku sekarang,di kamar .Kamarnya sangat rapi tidak seperti kamar remaja umunya yang terkesan berantakan,poster-poster anime dan beberapa artis korea menghiasi dinding-dinding kamarnya sudut ruangan ada meja belajar lengkap dengan sebuah komputer,lalu sebuah kasur single,lemari,dan beberapa rak buku-buku komik.

"Chunji-ah,maaf ya kamarku kecil hehe" Ujar yang tengah tiduran di sampingku.

Ahh,kalian jangan berpikir macam-macam hanya sedang membaca komik sambil tiduran kebetulan saja ranjangnya sempit sehingga bahu Kami agar berdempetan.

"Gak apa-apa kok,Aku sangat nyaman disini!" Kataku.

Memang tidak dapat ku pungkiri,Kalau Aku memang lebih nyaman dan betah berada di kamar di banding dengan kamarku sendiri.

"Ngomong-ngomong gimana soal flashdisk mu?Apa Kau masih memikirkannya?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Huh,Kenapa Dia membahas hal itu?!Jelas-jelas Aku tidak mau mengingat-ingat itu lagi,Aku sudah tidak peduli Flashdisk itu hilang kemana,bahkan Jika itu sudah di temukan oleh orang lain sekalipun.

"Eumh..Aku sudah membeli yang baru,Kau tidak usah khawatir!" Aku berbohong.

"Oh begitu,Tapi kenapa saat itu Kau terlihat sangat sedih sekali?Apa flashdisk itu sangat berharga buatmu?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Ahh tidak juga,hanya ada beberapa file tugas di dalamnya,tapi ya sudahlah toh Aku sudah membeli yang baru!" Dustaku.

"Biar ku tebak,Pasti isinya video porno ya?" mengira-ngira.

Deg!

"Euh…bu bukan!" Kataku gugup.

"Kalau bukan,Kenapa Kau terlihat sangat gugup seperti itu Chunji-ah?Jangan-jangan benar isinya video porno?" Tanya curiga.

"Tidak!" Protesku.

"Yakin?kalau bukan,mengapa wajahmu jadi merah seperti itu?" Katanya lembut seraya menyentuh pipiku dengan telapak tangannya.

Blushh…\\

Jantungku berdetak ketika sentuhannya menyentuh kulit pipiku.

"Ya! -ah,berhentilah menggodaku atau Aku akan…." Kataku namun segera di cela oleh .

"Akan apa?" Godanya seraya tersenyum nakal.

Uhh,lagi-lagi Dia mengeluarkan senyumnya yang mematikan jangan-jangan Ia sadar kalau senyumannya itu adalah sebuah senjata yang cukup ampuh?!Hufft curang.

"Aku akan marah!" Aku pura-pura marah dan cemberut sambil menggembungkan pipiku.

"Aish,Chunji-ah Kau sangat manis kalau lagi cemberut hehe" Ujar seraya mencubit-cubit pelan pipiku.

"Appo!Apa yang Kau lakukan?Sakit tahu!" Kataku pura-pura marah sambil mengusap-usap pipiku.

"Habis Kau menggemaskan Chunji!" Katanya.

Lagi-lagi wajahku memerah mendengar apa yang dikatakan .Anak ini memang pintar sekali menggoda orang lain,pikirku.

"Chunji gitu loh,semua orang mengakui kalau Aku itu menggemaskan!" Kataku bangga.

"Narsis!" Kata seraya memeletkan lidahnya.

"Kau tidak percaya kalau Aku itu memang menggemaskan?" Kataku.

"Aniyo,Aku percaya hanya saja…." Dia sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya sehingga membuatku penasaran.

"Hanya saja kenapa?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Ada deh," Katanya singkat lalu tidur membelangiku.

"Aish dasar bocah!" Rutukku.

"Ya!Aku mendengarnya!" Ujar seraya membalikkan badannya lagi.

"Apa?Aku tidak bilang apa-apa kok!" Kataku acuh sambil membaca komik lagi.

Dari sudut mata ku dapat ku lihat meletakkan komiknya,lalu Dia beranjak dari posisinya dan tanpa kusangka-sangka duduk di atas perutku.

"Ya!Ngaku tadi Kau bilang apa?!" Ancamnya.

"Gak mau!" Kataku.

"Ok,kalau begitu Aku akan memaksamu untuk mengaku!" Katanya.

Hah?apa maksudnya?

Sebelum Aku sempat berpikir Apa yang akan di -tiba menggelitik pinggangku"

"Hahahaha!Gelii…." Pekikku menahan geli.

"Ngaku dulu hehe" Katanya sambil tetap menggelitikku.

"Gak mau!Gak mau!Gak mau!" Pekikku tak mau kalah.

"Aigoo,Baiklah jika itu tidak akan berhenti sebelum Kau mengaku dan minta ampun!" Tuturnya.

"Mwo?" Gumamku tak terima.

Dia terus menggelitik pinggang dan perutku,aku terus bertahan dengan sih,tapi entah kenapa ini menyenangkan.

Posisi Kami sudah berubah,sekarang lebih terlihat seperti sedang menindihku,wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajahku,Aku bahkan dapat mencium wangi parfumnya.

"Hahaha Ampun ampun ampun" Teriakku tak karena Aku tak tahan geli melainkan Aku takut tidak dapat menahan nafsu jika posisinya terus seperti ini.

"Yakin?" Tanyanya.

"Nde nde,ampun hoshh hoshh" Ucapku dengan terengah-engah.

menghentikan aksisnya dan bangkit dari atas tubuhku,Dia lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya di sampingku.

Kami saling pandang,Aku dapat melihat bulir-bulir keringat di pelipisnya,nafasnya juga agak terengah-engah sama sepertiku.

Dia lalu tersenyum lebar hingga membuat matanya menjadi segaris,Aku pun membalas senyumnya.

"Kau capek?Payah!" Ledekku.

"Hah?Kau juga kelihatan capek!" Katanya tak mau kalah.

Aku dan saling pandang.

"Hahahahahaha" Kami pun tertawa menyadari ego kita yang sama-sama keras kepala.

"Kau pasti haus,Aku ambilkan minum ya" Ujar seraya bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Nde," Gumamku.

Aku hanya bisa melihat punggung yang semakin menjauh dari kamar.

"Panas sekali….." Gumamku sambil mengibas-ibas wajahku dengan telapak tangan.

Aku bangkit dan berjalan menuju jendela,lalu membukanya.

Angin langsung menghembus ke sekujur tubuhku ketika Ku buka segarnyaaaaa.

Baca komik disini enak kali ya! Pikirku sambil mengamati keadaan di luar jendela.

Ku putuskan untuk membaca komik disamping pun beranjak menghampiri ranjang dimana komikku tadi terjatuh.

Namun,ketika Aku hendak mengambil Komiknya,Aku tak sengaja menyenggol sebuah kotak kecil yang ada di atas meja kecil berwarna hitam itu terjatuh dan membuat isinya berserakan.

"Aigoo," Rutukku kesal.

Aku berjongkok dan mulai memungut pernak-pernik kecil itu lalu memasukannya ke dalam tiba-tiba tertuju pada sebuah benda kecil.

Sebuah benda yang tampak familiar sekali,

"Ini kan…." Gumamku tak percaya seraya memungut benda itu.

"Chunji-ah,"

Tiba-tiba Aku mendengar suara yang bergetar memanggil namaku,ku alihkan pandanganku kerarah bisa melihat berdiri di depan pintu seraya memegang 2 cangkir tampak terjekut ketika melihatku sedang menggengam sebuah benda kecil di tanganku.

Aku berdiri dan menatapnya tajam.

"Bisa Kau jelaskan kenapa flashdisk ku ada disini?" Kataku ketus.

"Mianhae," Katanya seraya menundukan kepalanya.

"Cih,Apa Kau sudah melihat isinya?" Bentakku.

Dia tak menjawabnya,Ia hanya bisa tertunduk lesu.

Ahhh,Dia pasti sudah melihatnya!Pasti!Dan tentu saja Ia sudah tahu dari awal jika Aku adalah pemilik Flashdisk berarti identitasku sebagai seorang Gay sudah di ketahuinya.

"Ini semua tidak seperti yang Kau pikirkan Chunji,Aku…"

"Cukup!Aku tahu….yah Aku tahu…." Gumamku seraya menahan air mata yang sudah mengambang di mataku.

"Aku yakin jika selama iniKau tahu Aku adalah seorang Gay kan?!Tapi Aku tak menyangka Kau bisa berbuat jahat seperti ini !Kau sudah mempermainkan Aku,ternyata semua perhatianmu selama ini hanyalah kamuflase yang tak ada artinya?!Kau…hanya ingin mempermainkan Aku yang seorang penyuka sesama jenis ini kan?!" Aku berteriak meluapkan semua emosi yang ada d hatiku.

"Chunji-ah…" Gumamnya.

Sakit,Hatiku sangat sakit tidak kuat lagi menahan air mata yang sebentar lagi jatuh,tapi Aku tidak ingin menangis di depan ,Aku tidak ingin bersikap lemah di depannya,Aku harus bisa kuat!

Tak tahan berada di ruangan pun mencoba pergi,namun ketika Aku hendak keluar tiba-tiba mengahadangku.

"Kau mau kemana?Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya!" Sergah .

"Apa yang ingin Kau jelaskan lagi?Semuanya sudah jelas,Kau hanya ingin mempermainkan Aku saja!" Aku berteriak kesal di depan wajahnya.

"Kau jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak dulu Chunji,Ini semua tidak seperti yang Kau bayangkan!" Kata berusaha membela diri.

"Alasan apa lagi yang ingin Kau berikan?Aku memang seorang Gay,tapi bukan berarti Kau bisa membodohiku lagi -ssi!" Ucapku geram.

"Dengar -ssi!Jika memang tujuanmu adalah untuk mempermainkan perasaanku saja,Kau sudah berhasil, -ssi!Yah,Kau berhasil!Kau sudah berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta padamu!Apa Kau merasa jijik padaku sekarang?!Tentu saja Kau pasti jijik padaku!" Ungkapku menggebu-gebu dengan mata yang sudah berair.

Aku sudah tak tahan untuk menahan air mata harus segera pergi,Aku tak ingin melihat wajah lagi,rasanya sangat sakit,sakit sekali.

Aku mencoba untuk menerebos ,namun tiba-tiba…

"Brakkkk…."

mendorongku dengan kasar hingga membuatku terpojok ke sudut yang tadi ada di tangan kini sudah pecah dan jatuh berserakan di atas permukaan lantai.

"YA!DENGARKAN AKU JIKA SEDANG BERBICARA!" Hardiknya dengan kasar.

Aku tersentak kaget,belum pernah Aku melihatnya berteriak padaku seperti itu,Aku tak menyangka Dia ternyata bisa marah juga.

merengkuh ke dua bahuku dengan kasar dan menghimpitku dengan keras.

Dia menatapku dengan tajam dan Aku pun membalas tatapannya dengan pandangan begitu tajam seakan-akan ingin menerkamku,ok Aku mulai takut sekarang.

"Aku akui jika yang menemukan flashdiskmu itu adalah Aku,dan maaf Aku juga tidak sengaja membuka isi sungguh awalnya Aku tidak tahu kalau itu Flashdiskmu karena Aku langsung mematikan flashdiskmu!" Ujarnya panjang lebar.

"Tapi kenapa Kau tidak mengembalikannya saat Kau tahu Aku sedang mencarinya?" Protesku.

"Awalnya Aku ingin mengembalikannya,tapi saat Aku melihatmu Aku berubah pikiran!" Ujarnya.

"Waeyo?" Kataku menuntut.

"Itu karena Aku menyukaimu!Aku mencintaimu pada pandangan pertama!" Sergahnya.

"Mwo?" Aku ?Tapi bagaimana mungkin …

"Aku ingin lebih dekat denganmu,maka dari itu Aku sengaja tidak mengembalikan flashdisk itu agar Aku bisa lebih dekat dekat dan bisa berteman denganmu!" Ujarnya.

Aku menatapnya dan memandang remeh ke arahnya.

"Cih,Kau pikir Aku bego?Aku tidak akan tertipu olehmu untuk ke dua kalinya!" Cibirku.

"Kau tidak percaya?Apa yang harus ku lakukan agar Kau percaya kalau Aku menyukaimu?" Gumamnya pelan.

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya,atau bisa di bilang sebenarnya Aku sudah tak tahu harus berkata membuang muka karena tak ingin melihat wajah ,Hatiku sakit bila melihat wajahnya.

Aku sangat terkejut ketika mendekatkan wajahnya ke kasar Dia menciumku,Aku shock Ia berani melakukan itu padaku.

Aku meronta-ronta agar bisa melepaskan semakin Aku berontak,cengkeraman di bahuku semakin pun semakin kasar.

Aku berusaha menolak tapi semakin memaksa agar bisa memasukan lidahnya ke mulutku.

"Aww…." Erangku saat mencengkeram bahuku semakin keras.

tak membuang kesempatan saat tadi Aku merintih kesakitan dan membuka sedikit menerobos paksa ke dalam mulutku dan berhasil memainkan lidahnya dengan lidahku.

Aku mulai takut. yang selama ini ku kenal lembut dan perhatian telah berubah menjadi seseorang yang asing buatku. yang ada di hadapanku ini sangatlah kasar dan agak jahat.

Selama beberapa menit bibirku di permainkan oleh ,selama itu pula Aku terus sayang,tenagaku tak kuat lagi untuk memberontak hingga akhirnya Aku pasrah dengan apa yang di lakukannya ini.

Melihatku sudah lemah tak berdaya, mulai mengendurkan cengkeramannya dan menghentikan menatapku dengan lembut,sorot matanya kembali teduh tidak seperti beberapa saat lalu yang terlihat -benar membuatku bingung,Orang seperti apakah Dia sebenarnya?!

"Apa Kau masih tidak percaya dengan perasaanku Chunji-ah?Aku benar-benar menyukaimu!" Lirih .

"Entahlah ,itu semua tidak membuktikan bahkan tidak tahu yang mana sebenarnya dirimu,Apakah Kau yang ku kenal atau bukan!" Ujarku.

tampak tertunduk,poninya menutupi mata berapa lama,Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku lagi.

"Mianhae Chunji," Ucapnya seraya memegang ke dua pipiku.

Kali ini Aku tidak ingin terlena dengan sikap tepis dengan pelan tangannya, menatapku bingung,Aku pun menjelaskan sikapku padanya,

"Mianhe ,Aku memang seorang Gay,tapi bukan berarti Kau bisa memaksaku untuk baik Kau pikirkan dulu perasaanmu,Aku takut itu hanya nafsu belaka!" Ungkapku padanya.

"Ani,Aku yakin dengan perasaanku,Aku benar-benar Mianhae Chunji-ah!" Sergahnya menyesal.

Aku ingin sekali hatiku masih bimbang,apakah serius?Atau Dia hanya sedang mencoba mengolok-olokku?

Tapi sorot matanya mengatakan berkata jujur dan satu sisi Aku memang ingin ini semua benar adanya,namun di sisi lain Aku juga tak ingin terjatuh ke dalam lubang hitam jika ternyata ini semua egois memang namun Aku tak peduli dengan itu.

"Lakukan dengan lembut…" Gumamku pelan.

"Nde?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Lakukan lagi hal yang tadi namun dengan lebih lembut…" Kataku pelan.

Wajahku memerah,Aku tak percaya bisa mengatakan ….telah memberikan umpan satu yag pasti,Aku telah memberikannya kesempatan dimana bisa membuktikan perasaanya.

Ku lihat sebuah senyum sumringah tersungging di bibir .Huh,Dia pasti senang sekarang

"Baiklah,Aku janji sekarang akan terasa lebih lembut dan 'menyenangkan'," Tuturnya dengan menekankan kata 'menyenangkan'.

"Glekk….." Aku hanya bisa menelan ludah mendengar ucapannya yang terkesan nakal itu,yahh atau Aku saja yang berpikir macam-macam.

menutup pintu lalu menguncinya,kemudian Dia menarik tanganku ke arah ranjang.

"Kajja!" Ajaknya padaku.

Aku hanya bisa saja,meskipun Aku seorang Gay,tapi ini adalah pengalaman pertamaku dengan seorang Aku tidak menyesal jika orang pertama yang 'tidur' denganku adalah .

dan Aku tiduran di atas ranjang mungil Kami wajahnya tampak sebuah raut kecemasan,hmm apakah Dia ragu?

"Apa Kau takut?Wajahmu terlihat cemas!" Ujarku.

"Aniyo,hanya saja ini pengalamanku yang pertama,Aku hanya bingung harus memulai dari mana hehe" Dia terkekeh-kekeh.

Ah,Aku ini juga pengalaman pertama untuknya.

"Ini juga pengalaman pertamaku kok!" Kataku tak mau tak ingin Dia berpikir kalau Aku sudah tak suci lagi.

"Nde,Aku percaya!" Ucapnya seraya tersenyum,tak ada sedikitpun keraguan dari ucapannya sehingga membuatku merasa lebih nyaman.

"Eumh,Chunji-ah….Kau sering nonton film porno kan,menurutmu kita harus mulai dari mana?" Kata malu-malu.

Hihihi astaga,Aku tidak menyangka sepolos !

"Eumh kalau dari film yang Aku tonton,semuanya berawal dari ciuman lalu biarkan naluri kita yang menyelesaikan sisanya!" Kataku saja Aku malu harus menjelaskan hal seperti ini pada orang lain.

"Hmm, begitu bolehkah Aku memulainya?" Tanya malu-malu.

"Sejak kapan Kau harus memiminta izinku?Bukankah tadi Kau melakukannya dengan paksa?" Kataku ketus.

"Itu karena sekarang Aku tidak ingin membuatmu terluka dan merasa dari itu Aku bertanya dulu!" Jujurnya padaku.

"Sudahlah,sekarang lakukan saja apa yang ingin Kau lakukan!" Kataku acuh.

"Nde," Gumamnya.

Aku bisa melihat sudah mulai merangkak di atas dua sikunya tampak menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terlalu menindihku.

Wajahnya begitu dekat dengan wajahku,bahkan Aku dapat merasakan hangatnya deru nafas di jatuh tepat di keningku,membuat Aku dapat melihat wajahnya lebih tampak tersenyum menggodaku.

Aku hanya bisa berpura-pura acuh dihadapannya,jangan sampai Ia berpikir Aku yang menginginkannya terlebih dahulu.

Wajah semakin lama semakin mendekat hingga akhirnya bibir kami bertemu dan mulai melumat bibirku dengan lembut,berbeda sekali seperti beberapa saat lalu dimana menciumku dengan ini ciumannya begitu hangat dan tenang,bahkan Aku dapat merasakan rasa manis ketika berciuman dengannya sekarang.

Tak mau kalah dengannya,Aku pun balas melumat bibir dengan lembut.

Lidah kami bertemu dan saling menyapu rongga mulutku,Kami saling bertukar saliva membuat suasana semakin menggairahkan.

Semakin lama lumatannya semakin ,Aku tidak bisa bernafas di buatnya.

Dengan kasar,Aku mendorongnya agar menjauh dariku.

"Hosh…Hosh…" Aku menarik nafas selagi ada kesempatan.

tampaknya terkejut karena tiba-tiba ku dorong dapat menangkap ekspresi kebingungan dari raut wajahnya.

"Kau kenapa?Apa Aku menyakitimu?" Tanyanya panik.

"Aniyo,Aku hanya tidak bisa bernafas tadi." Ungkapku.

"Ah, tidak bermaksud menyakitimu Chunji-ah!" Sergahnya cemas.

"Gwenchana -yah!" Kataku.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita lanjutkan 'permainannya'," Ujarnya seraya tersenyum nakal.

"Nde," Gumamku seraya tertunduk malu.

Dia mulai menghampiriku ini Ia langsung mengincar daun telingaku.

"Uhm…" Aku mendesah ketika menggigit pelan daun telingaku.

"Geli….." Ujarku saat Ia mulai menyapu telingaku dengan ujung lidahnya.

Kini, mulai dapat merasakan sesuatu yang mengeras di bawah itu…..kyaa,bahkan Aku malu harus membayangkan sesuatu di bawah sana yang kini tengah menghimpit pangkal pahaku.

Lidahnya mulai turun ke arah leher mulai menjilat dang mengecup leherku.

" -yah…." Desahku.

tidak menggubris desahanku melainkan menghisap leherku dengan keras.

"Euhh…." Aku yakin pasti meninggalkan kissmark di leherku.

Aku mengalungkan tanganku di lehernya sementara tangan mencoba melepas kancing kemejaku.

"A-Apa yang mau Kau lakukan -yah?" Tanyaku ketika Ia melepas semua kancing kemejaku.

"Aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya,Chunji-ah!" Katanya.

Aku hendak protes,namun ketika Aku akan bicara mulutku segera di kunci oleh pasrah saja ketika lidahnya mencoba masuk ke dalam mulutku pun tak mau kalah,Ku beri sedikit ruang agar lidahnya dapat bermain di dalam ,kali ini Aku mencoba mengontrol permainan ini agar Aku tidak kehabisan nafas seperti pada awal permainan tadi.

Sementara bibir kami saling bertautan,tangan merayap ke arah dadaku.

Ia menyingkapkan kemejaku yang sudah tak berkancing ini,sehingga membuatku bertelanjang dada dan memamerkan nipple dan perutku yang putih mulus ini.

Tangannya mulai meraba dada dan lembut hingga membuat darahku berdesir keras.

Dia mencubit nipple ku,membuat Aku mengerang tertahan dalam nikmatnya lumatan bibir .

Tangan mulai meraba tubuhku jauh ke arah bawah menyeringai nakal ketika tangannya berhasil meremas penisku yang masih terbungkus rapih di dalam celanaku.

"Sepertinya Kau sudah tidak tahan ya?!" Ia menggodaku.

Aku hanya bisa menyembunyikan rasa maluku yakin wajahku pasti sudah merah merona saat …..

Sejurus kemudian, melepaskan lumatan bibirnya beralih ke arah leher lalu turun ke bagian dadaku.

Lidahnya bermain di nipple menjilat,menggigit pelan,hingga menghisap nipple ku dengan keras.

"Eungg…."

Aku mengerang dan menggelinjang di perlakukan seperti ini olehnya.

"Ahh…. -yah…Uhmmm…." Aku tidak dapat lagi menahan desahan ketika meremas penisku dengan pelan.

Dengan tetap memainkan lidahnya di nipple ku,Ia meremas-remas penisku yang masih tertutup celana ini dengan penuh gairah.

Aku melenguh di telinga hingga membuat gairahnya hanya bisa meraba-raba punggungnya yang masih tertutup kemeja itu.

Lidahnya bagai menari-nari di nippleku. mengulumnya,Aku bahkan bisa merasakan nipple ku mengeras di dalam begitu keras sehingga meninggalkan bercak kemerahan yang kontras dengan kulit merah seakan-akan memberikan tanda bahwa tubuhku ini adalah miliknya.

Perlahan demi perlahan jilatannya mulai Ia berhenti di bagian perutku lalu lidahnya bermain di pusarku.

"Mmmmm….." Aku melenguh kegelian.

Dadaku berdetak kencang ketika kembali turun ke arah selangkanganku.

Akhirnya Ia sampai juga di depan penisku yang menegang di dalam celana.

Ia mengecup pelan penisku dari luar celana. kemudian menengadahkan wajahnya padaku.

"Wae-waeyo?" Tanyaku gugup.

tidak menyaut pertanyaanku melainkan tersenyum nakal hingga membuatku tertunduk malu.

mulai memegang gesperku lalu secara perlahan mulai apa tujuannya, tidak langsung membuka gesperku melainkan bermain-main dengan gesperku.

"Apa yang Kau lakukan, -yah?" Protesku tak terima karena tidak tahan dengan caranya menggodaku.

Dia tak tahu kalau sedari tadi Aku sudah resah dengan perlakuannya itu.

"Wae Chunji-ah,Apa Kau sudah tidak tahan?" Katanya dengan nada genit.

Aku hanya bisa mendengus kesal mendengarnya. yang melihatku cemberut tampaknya merasa bersalah.

"Ok ok,Aku tidak akan menggodamu lagi,jebbal mianhae!" Ungkapnya.

Dengan perlahan mengelus-elus Ia membuka gesper dan restleting celanaku.

tampak terdiam ketika melihat penisku hanya terbungkus cawat tipis saja.

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi mulai memelorotkan celana dan celana dalamku sekaligus.

Aku benar-benar telanjang sehelai benangpun di tubuhku,membuat Aku seperti santapan empuk buat .

Malu?Tentu saja Aku kali pertama Aku tanpa busana di depan orang awalnya Aku merasa canggung dan tidak nyaman.

Tapi,mengingat ini adalah pengalamanku yang pertama,Aku berusaha untuk merasa nyaman,Aku tidak ingin terlihat tidak nyaman di depan .

Ku lihat mata tampak berkilat penuh nafsu ketika melihat tubuh telanjangku.

Malu sekali rasanya,ingin sekali Aku menarik selimut untuk menutupi penisku ini.

sepertinya menyadari rasa tidak nyaman yang ku alami.

"Gwenchana?" Ujarnya.

"Nde," Aku mengangguk pelan.

mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah penis ku yang tengah menegang menatapnya dengan lekat membuatku merasa kikuk.

Ia mulai genggamnya penisku yang sudah menegang ini dan tanpa berbasa-basi lagi langsung memasukkan penisku ke dalam mulutnya.

Aku terlonjak kaget ketika mulai mengulum akhirnya memegang pinggulku dengan erat agar tidak meronta-ronta.

Hangat,

Itu lah yang kurasakan ketika penisku berada di dalam mulutnya.

Aku hanya bisa mendesah ketika memainkan lidahnya di ujung kepala penisku.

"Ahh… -yah…geli…he-hentikan…uhh…" Aku meracau sambil berusaha menjauhkan kepala dari selangkanganku.

Namun, tidak bergeming,Ia tetap mengulum Aksiku yang menjambak-jambak pelan rambutnya membuat malah semakin bernafsu mengulum penisku.

Sesekali menghentikan kulumannya dan mengocok pelan penisku yang sudah kemerahan ini dengan tangannya.

"Ahh…nghnmm…." Aku mendesah mendapat kenikmatan yang di berikan .

Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Aku ini pertama kalinya penisku di kulum dan di kocok oleh orang lain.

sendiri tampaknya sangat ahli memanjakan penisku dengan tangan dan telah memberikanku kenikmatan dan sensasi yang tak pernah kurasakan.

Semakin lama kocokan tangan semakin cepat,membuatku menahan erangan kenikmatan.

Dia kemudian memasukan penisku ke dalam mulutnya mengulum penisku bagai seorang anak yang sedang mengemut permen lollipop.

"Aish…mmmm…."

Bunyi klop-klop terdengar seiring irama kepala yang naik turun seraya mengulum penisku.

Sesekali memainkan lidahnya di twin ball ku lalu menjilat penisku hingga ke ujung kemudian memainkannya di sana.

"Uhmm….. -yah … S-stopp….jebbal…mmmm" Aku menggelinjang hebat saat memainkan ujung lidahnya di lubang kencingku.

Rasanya linu tapi nikmat.

Aku dapat merasakan penisku sudah sangat …sepertinya Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi.

" -yah….A-Aku sudah mau keluar…." Aku mengerang hebat seraya mencengkram bahu dengan erat.

Melihatku sudah kelabakan, pun menghisap penis ku dengan kuat,lalu….

"Crott….crott….crot…." Bagai gunung merapi,penisku memuntahkan larvanya di mulut .

"Ahh….." Aku melenguh panjang merasakan kenikmatan yang tak pernah ku rasakan ini.

masih menjilati sperma yang masih tersisa di menjilatnya tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun.

Dia kemudian menatapku lalu tersenyum.

"Sperma mu enak Chunji-ah!" Sahutnya.

Wajahku tiba-tiba merona merah lagi Aku sudah berorgasme di dalam mulutnya,rasanya malu sekali.

"Tapi Chunji-ah,kenapa Kau cepat sekali pasti lelah ya?" Katanya meremehkan.

"A-Ani,Aku masih kuat kok!" Protesku tak terima.

"Baguslah,karena permainan baru saja di mulai!" Ujarnya seraya menyeringai nakal.

Glekk….

Aku hanya bisa menelan ludah setiap kali Aku hanya bisa pasrah setiap melihat senyum nakalnya,Aku bagai terbius,seakan-akan sudah menjadi candu bagiku.

Lamunanku buyar ketika mendapati berdiri dan mulai melepas kancing kemejanya.

Glek,

Aku menelan ludah ketika mulai menanggalkan kemejanya.

Tinggi dan berat badan Kami memang tidak jauh tubuh lebih 'terawat' di banding dengan lengan dan perutnya memang belum sempurna,tapi melihat otot-ototnya yang sudah mulai jadi,Aku yakin suatu saat nanti tubuhnya akan lebih terbentuk dari ,pantas saja cengkramannya sangat kuat,ternyata Ia sering melatih ototnya.

Belum selesai Aku mengagumi tubuhnya yang bagai patung pahatan seorang -lagi membuatku harus menelan ludah,bahkan kali ini Dia membuat jantungku semakin berdegup dan membuat darah di dalam tubuhku terbakar gejolak.

Kenapa tidak,Tak tanggung-tanggung kali ini menanggalkan celananya sehingga membuatnya bertelanjang bulat di depanku.

Mataku tertuju pada selangkangannya dimana penisnya sedang yang putih dan kemerahan itu begitu menggoda,terlebih dengan ukurannya yang lebih besar dari pada punyaku berhasil membuat mataku tak berkedip.

Aku hanya bisa menahan nafas melihat keindahan karya sang pencipta di depanku ini.

Ingin sekali rasanya Aku bisa menyentuh,membelai,dan menikmati setiap inchi tubuhnya.

Aku membuang muka dari pemandangan indah di depanku tidak ingin tergoda lebih jauh lagi.

"Kenapa Kau membuang muka dariku?Bukankah Kau menyukainya,Chunji-ah?" Ucap yang entah kapan sudah ada di sebelahku.

"Aniyo,biasa saja!Aku hanya terkejut,ternyata punyamu lebih besar dariku!" Jawabku sekenanya.

"Tapi Kau menyukainya kan?" Bisiknya padaku.

Blush…..

meraih tanganku dan membimbingnya ke arah selangkangannya.

Aku panjang dan kenyal itu terasa berkedut-kedut di tanganku.

Aku memainkan jempolku di ujung penisnya yang sudah mengeluarkan cairan bening.

"ngghh….." mendesah pelan di telingaku.

"Sekarang giliranmu melayaniku,Chunji-ah!" Tegas .

Aku mengerti apa dari itu,Aku pun mengubah posisi,kali ini Aku on top.

Kami saling dan penisku terasa yang sudah lemas perlahan-lahan mulai kembali tidak sebesar penis ,tapi punyaku tak kalah besar kok.

Aku menjilati lehernya sama seperti saat Ia menjilati leherku tadi.

Sementara Aku bermain di lehernya. meraba-raba punggungku yang sudah lengket oleh keringat.

"Akh!Engh..Chun..Chunji-ah…enak…"  
kata saat tanganku memilin nipplenya.

Wangi tubuhnya sangat menggoda,membuatku tak ingin berhenti menikmati setiap inchi tubuhnya.

kemudian mendorong kepalaku agar bermain lebih bawah lagi.

Aku menurutinya hingga wajahku tepat berada di depan penisnya.

Aku memandang penis yang tegak menjulang di depanku.

"Kau menyukainya?" Ujar seraya menggoyang-goyangkan penisnya dengan tangannya.

"Nde," Aku mengangguk pelan..

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang penisku adalah milikmu dan penismu adalah milikku,Arraseo?" Tegasnya.

"Nde,Arraseo!" Sahutku.

Pandanganku kembali tertuju pada penis .Awalnya Aku ragu,namun penis yang putih dan besar dengan prescum yang keluar dari kepala penisnya yang kemerahan itu benar-benar membuatku tidak tahan.

Dengan ragu-ragu,Aku mulai memasukan penisnya ke dalam mulutku.

Asin,

Itulah rasanya ketika lidahku menyentuh prescumnya.

Eneg,rasanya Aku ingin wangi kejantanannya yang menyengat hidung ku itu sangatlah benar-benar menggodaku untunk tetap bertahan.

Ku kulum rasa jijik sedikitpun Aku mulai mengoral penis .

Setelah beberapa lama Aku mengulum penisnya,sekarang Aku mulai terbiasa,atau lebih tepatnya Aku mulai menikmatinya.

"Akh….Enak Chunji-ah…terus…." Ku dengar mendesah ke enakkan.

Mendengar mendesah seperti itu membuat libido ku bersemangat dan memuncak.

Aku semakin bernafsu mengulum lumat dan ku hisap penisnya dengan keras.

"Slurp…slurp…"

"nghhnn….Akh…hosh…hosh…"

Nafas terdengar ter engah-engah seiring dengan kepalaku yang naik turun dengan cepat saat mengulum penisnya.

Tiba-tiba menghentakkan pinggulnya membuat penisnya melangsek ke dalam tenggorokkanku hingga membuatku hampir tersedak.

Aku bisa merasakan penis berkedut hebat di dalam menandakan sebentar lagi akan mencapai puncak orgasmenya.

"Akh….uhm…." Ia menggelinjang hebat.

Aku terus mengoralnya tak peduli dengan mataku yang sudah berair menahan sesak di tenggorokkanku ini.

Namun ketika Aku hendak menghisap penisnya dengan kuat agar Ia mencapai klimak,tiba-tiba menarik dengan kasar kepalaku dari penisnya.

"Akh…hentikan…" Hardiknya padaku.

Aku terkejut dengan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Kau…kenapa?Apa ada yang salah denganku?!" Tanyaku dengan nada bergetar.

"Aniyo,tidak ada yang salah denganmu, sudah membuatmu takut!" Sesalnya padaku.

"Syukurlah kalau pikir,Aku telah membuatmu marah." Kataku lega.

"Nde,tapi kenapa Kau menangis,Chunji-ah?" Tanyanya khawatir.

"Eh?Ah tidak,Aku tidak menangis kok,Aku hanya tersedak tadi!" Kataku seraya menyeka bulir-bulir krystal yang mengambang di pelupuk mataku.

"Tapi tadi Kau kenapa,L-Joe-yah?" Aku menuntut jawaban darinya.

"Oh,Aku tidak ingin buru-buru orgaseme!" Ujarnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Rasanya kurang memuaskan kalau hanya seperti itu!" Katanya terkekeh-kekeh.

"Hah?Jadi Kau pikir pelayanankku kurang memuaskanmu,begitu?!" Protesku tak percaya.

"Bu-Bukan seperti sangat puas kok,hanya saja Aku ingin 'lebih',Chunji-ah!" Sergah .

"Mwo?Apa maksudmu -yah?!" Tanyaku bingung.

"Kemarilah!" Perintahnya seraya menarik tanganku.

Aku hanya bisa menurutinya ketika Ia menuntunku agar tidur bersandar di dadanya.

Ia memelukku dan mengecup keningku singkat.

membelai hangat punggungku,Aku yang bersandar di dadanya dapat merasakan detak jantung yang berdetak stabil,ini semua membuatku merasa nyaman berada di dekapannya.

Aku menutup ke dua mataku agar bisa lebih merasakan kenyamanan ini.

"Tadi,Kau berkata ingin merasakan yang lebih,maksudnya apa?" Tanyaku tanpa membuka mataku.

"Eumh ituu….Tapi Janji Kau tidak akan marah ya!" Katanya ragu-ragu.

"Nde,Aku janji!" Gumamku.

"Aku…Bolehkan Aku menggagahimu?" Ujar .

"Maksudmu?" Tanyaku tak mengerti.

"I wanna fuck you,Chunji-ah!" Bisiknya pelan di telingaku.

Aku membuka mataku dan menatap bingung.

"Mwo?Aku tidak mau!" Kataku tegas.

"Waeyo,Chunji-ah?" Sahut .

"Aku tidak mau melakukannya!Aku itu seme, -yah!" Protesku.

"Kau seme?" Cibirnya.

"Nde,Aku memang manja dan cengeng,tapi Aku ini seme!" Aku menjelaskan.

"Kalau begitu untuk sekali ini jadilah Uke ku!" Dia memaksaku.

"Aku tidak mau!Aku tidak mau!Aku tidak mau!" Pekikku.

"Ayolah Chunji-ah,yah yah yah!" Ia terus memaksaku.

"Sudah ku bilang Aku tidak mau!" Aku berteriak di depan wajah .

Ku lihat tampak terkejut dengan menundukan wajahnya,sorot matanya terlihat lemah dan sayu.

Aku bingung ketika tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukannya dariku.

Dia kemudian meraih kemeja yang tergeletak di lantai kemudian mengenakannya.

"Kok kamu pake baju?Apa Kamu tidak ingin orgasme?Kan gak enak rasanya kalau menahan orgasme!" Kataku.

"Aku sudah gak mood!" Jawab dingin.

"Waeyo, -yah?Apa Kau marah padaku?" Aku menuntut jawaban pasti.

"Aku tidak marah karena kita sama-sama seorang seme ini semua tidak bisa kita lanjutkan!" Ujarnya seraya tersenyum namun tampak dipaksakan.

"Kok gitu sih?" Protesku tak terima.

"Mianhae," Lirihnya pelan.

Bodoh sekali Aku,tentu saja itu seorang egoisnya Aku jika menyuruhnya menjadi seorang uke,Dia pasti menolaklah.

Aku menarik tangan yang sedang mengkancingkan kemejanya.

" -yah Aku tidak bersikap ….bersedia jadi uke mu!" Kataku.

"Jinjja?" Tanyanya antusias.

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Gomawo,Chunji-ah!" memelukku.

"Nde,sebaiknya ayo kita lakukan sebelum Aku berubah pikiran." Ujarku.

"Ok, akan melakukannya dengan janji tak akan menyakitimu,Chunji-ah." Bisiknya lembut di telingaku.

meraih kepalaku dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku,dan dengan lembutnya Dia mulai mencium kami saling  
bertautan dan berbagi bibir Kami saling bertautan,tangannya mulai sibuk memilin-milin ke dua nippleku yang sudah mengeras ini.

Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu membuat gairah ku kembali memuncak dan membuat penisku kembali menegang.

"Akh!L-Joe-yah…sshhh…." Aku mengerang.

kemudian membimbing tanganku ke arah menggenggam dan mulai mengocok pelan penisnya.

"Ouchh….nghh…." Erang saat Aku memijit-mijit pelan batang kejantanannya itu.

Setelah beberapa menit Kami saling bersenggama, melepaskan ciuman di bibirku.

Ia menyeringai nakal lalu mulai membaringkan tubuhku di atas ranjang.

kemudian beranjak ke arah lalu menggenggam batang kejantananku,Ia menatap penis ku bagai kucing yang sedang berburu tikus,sangat bernafsu dan nampak bergairah.

"Chunji-ah,Apa Kau masih sanggup orgasme untuk yang ke dua kalinya?" Tanyanya meremehkan.

"Te-Tentu saja bisa," Sahutku.

Ia tersenyum memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih yakin senjata andalannya itu adalah senyumannya,entah kenapa setiap Ia tersenyum Aku selalu saja salah tingkah.

menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilat ke dua twinball ku,lalu naik ke arah batang penis ku hingga akhirnya Ia mengemut kepala penisku.

"Aaah… -yah…sshh…"

Aku menggelinjang kegelian.

Melihatku bergelinjang rupanya membuat semakin bersemangat mengulum naik turun di sertai dengan jilatan-jilatan lembut pada batang kejantananku ini.

Sementara mulutnya sibuk mengulum tengah terasa bermain-main di sekitar lubang Ia hanya memijit-mijit lubang anusku,namun lama lama kemudian Aku merasakan jarinya itu tampak mencoba menerobos ke dalam lubang anusku.

" -yah..ahh…hentikan,ini menyakitkan!"

Aku merintih kesakitan seraya menjambak rambut sehingga Dia menghentikan kulumannya.

"Waeyo Chunji-ah?Ini baru pemanasan agar nanti Kau tidak terlalu kaget!" Kata .

"Tapi itu menyakitkan, -yah!" Lirihku sedih.

"Awalnya mungkin sakit,tapi setelah Kau terbiasa,Kau akan menikmatinya,Chunji-ah!" berusaha meyakinkanku.

" -yah…" Gumamku pelan.

"Percayalah padaku, tidak akan menyakitimu melainkan memberimu kenikmatan yang belum pernah Kau rasakan sebelumnya." Kata sedikitpun keraguan terlihat dari sorot matanya.

Aku takut,tapi Aku tak ingin membuatnya terlanjur mencintainya,bahkan jika harus menahan sakit pun Aku rela.

"Baiklah,Ayo kita lakukan sekali lagi!" Kataku pasrah.

"Nde,gomawo Chunji-ah" Sahutnya di iringi senyum manisnya.

membuka kedua kakiku lebar-lebar membuatku mengangkang di sedikit rasa malu harus melakukan posisi seperti ini di depan ,tapi mau gimana lagi,ini demi memuaskan gairah ,orang yang ku sayangi.

merundukan wajahnya agar lebih dekat dengan rektum lubang anusku,dengan perlahan Dia memasukan salah satu jarinya ke dalam lubang rektumku.

Aku mengerutkan keningku,menahan sakit yang terasa di bawah sana.

Setelah jarinya berhasil menerobos lubang anusku,Ia menggoyang-goyangkan jarinya sehingga membuat lubang anusku terasa perih.

"Ouuuuchhh…..sa-sakit sekali…." Aku merintih seraya menutup ke dua mataku.

Setelah merasa lubang anusku telah cukup melakukan pemanasan, menarik jarinya dari lubang anusku.

Aku membuka mataku ketika meludah ke kemudian membalurkan ludahnya ke batang penis miliknya yang sudah menegang dengan kerasnya.

membuka kakiku lebih lebar lagi dan menaruhnya dia atas ke dua kemudian mulai mendekatkan penisnya ke arah lubang anusku.

Dan tanpa sedikit pun aba-aba, mengarahkan penisnya tepat ke lubang anusku.

"Akh! -yah…pelan-pelan..ouchh….!"

Aku merintih dan menggelinjang hebat saat penisnya memaksa masuk ke dalam lubang anusku.

"Tahan sedikit lagi masuk!Akh…" Sergah sambil mendorong pinggulnya hingga membuat penisnya semakin merangsek masuk ke dalam lubang anusku.

"Akh….ngghhnn…"

Hanya rintihan dan erangan tertahan yang dapat keluar dari bibirku yang mulai bergetar ini.

Kalau saja orang yang tengah menggagahiku ini bukan ,mungkin Aku sudah menjerit karena tidak kuat menahan rasa sakit di lubang anusku ini.

Tapi sayangnya pria yang tengah membobol benteng pertahanan terakhirku itu adalah ,orang yang sangat ku sayangi dan ku cintai dengan segenap jiwa ragaku.

Aku mencengkeram erat sprei berharap itu akan mengurangi rasa sakit ,sepertinya itu tidak berhasil,rasa sakit itu tetap dapat kurasakan,bahkan semakin lama semakin terasa lebih sakit.

"Akh!Sempit sekali…eukh…"

terus berusaha memasuk penisnya ke dalam lubang anusku.

Lubang anusku terasa sakit dan lubang anusku seperti robek,perih yang besar itu terasa mengoyak dinding anurku.

" -yah,Aku gak tahan lagi…ukh…lepaskan penismu…ouchh…."

Aku merintih kesakitan,namun tampaknya tidak memperdulikan rintihan yang keluar dari bibirku.

Tanpa memperdulikanku yang sudah kesakitan ini, terus mendorong pinggulnya,hingga akhirnya batang kejantanan milik masuk ke dalam lubang anusku,kini Ia sudah memiliki tubuhku seutuhnya.

Setelah berhasil memasukan penisnya ke dalam tubuhku, berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah itu.

Tubuhku yang sedari tadi sangat menegang menahan perih,sekarang mulai terasa lebih relax seiring desakan yang kini terhenti untuk sejenak.

tersenyum padaku seraya menyeka keringat dingin yang ada di Dia telah berusaha keras dalam memasukan penisnya ke terlihat dari sekujur tubuhnya yang tampak mengkilat bermandikan keringat,dan kalau boleh jujur itu membuat tampak terlihat lebih jantan dan sexy di mataku.

Merasa telah cukup beristirahat, mulai menggerakan pinggulnya maju mundur ke dalam lubang melakukannya dengan amat sangat pelan-pelan,seolah-olah Ia tengah menikmati sensasi ketika penisnya bergesekan dengan mulut dan dinding lubang anusku.

"Aahh…Enak sekali tubuhmu ini,Chunji-ah…Akh…ngghnn…" mengerang ke enakkan.

"Lebih cepat…Ukh… -yah…akh!" Aku mengerang tak tahan lagi.

Tanpa melepaskan penisnya dari lubang anuskt, mencondongkan kepalanya ke arah wajahku,Dia kemudian mencium bibirku dengan amat sangat bernafsu,sementara pinggulnya terus maju mundur menggenjot lubang anusku.

Aku memeluk erat punggung yang tengah bermandikan keringat itu.  
Sisa-sisa prescum dari penis yang menempel di mulut lubang anusku membuat suara-suara becek seiring hentakan demi hentakan yang dilakukan .Erangan dan lenguhan kenikmatan yang keluar dari bibir kami terdengar saling bertautan seakan-akan menambah gairah erotis di kamar yang sudah sangat terasa panas ini.

terus menggenjot lubang anusku dengan lama hentakan pinggulnya semakin cepat,bagai seekor kuda,Aku hanya dapat mengerang dan merintih ke enakkan.

"Akh…ngghh…fas-faster….nghh…hah… -yah…"

Akh,ternyata ini tidak seburuk apa yang kupikirkan..ukh….awalnya memang sakit namun semakin lama rasa sakit itu berganti dengan sebuah kenikmatan yang tak pernah ku rasakan sebelumnya…Akh….

Bibir Kami masih saling melumat satu sama tak peduli meskipun Kami adalah sama-sama seorang namja,Aku tak ingin perasaan dan kenikmatan ini berakhir begitu ,Aku akan mempertahankan perasaan ini tak peduli apa kata orang lain,selama membalas perasaanku Aku akan tetap berada di sampingnya.

Ku lepaskan ciumanku saat Aku merasakan penisku berkedut-kedut,membuatku menggelinjang hebat dalam dekapan .

"Akh! -yah…Aku tak tahan lagi…Aku sudah ingin keluar…"

"Keluarkan…saja,Chunji-ah…akh…" Erang bergairah di telingaku.

"Crott…crot….crottt…"

Aku merasakan cairan putih kental menyemprot dari ujung penisku untuk ke dua kalinya.

Cairan kental itu terasa menyemprot ke arah perut dan dada ,membuat tubuh kami lengket dengan cairan sperma.

"Akh…..ngghh….." Aku mendesah nikmat karena Aku sudah berorgasme untuk ke dua kalinya.

Sementara itu, yang sedari tadi belum mencapai klimaks,dengan sabar tetap memaju mundurkan pinggulnya semakin peluh keringat yang jatuh dari pelipis ,Aku berkesimpulan Dia sedang berusaha mencapai orgasmenya.

"Akh…hosh…hosh….Ahh…" Nafasnya terengah-engah.

Aku merasakan dinding anusku mengembang-kempis seakan-akan mencengkeram penis sudah terasa berkedut-kedut itu. memelukku dengan erat seraya menggenjot anusku semakin cepat dan dalam.

"Akh….Chunji-ah…."

Tubuh tampak menggelinjang hebat,Aku bisa merasakan penisnya berkedut-kedut hebat di dalam beberapa hentakan keras,Aku bisa merasakan cairan panas mulai menyemprot di dalam dinding-  
dinding anusku yang tengah mengapit penis dengan erat.

"Akhhhh…" melenguh panjang seraya memasukan penisnya ke dalam anusku lebih dalam.

Wajahnya merah merona setelah selesai berorgasme di dalam lubang anusku,lucu sekali hihihi

Aku tersenyum geli melihat wajahnya yang sehabis orgasme itu.

"Waeyo?" Ujar yang sadar sedang ku tertawakan.

"Wajahmu lucu sekali ketika sedang orgasme Aku merekamnya hihi…." Kataku terkekeh-kekeh.

"Ya!Itu tidak lucu,tuan Lee Chanhe!" Protes .

"Mianhae,Tuan Lee Byunghun!" Sahutku.

Ke dua bola mata menatapku dengang lembut kemudian Ia mengecup pelan keningku.

"Akh…capenya!" Ujar tiba-tiba seraya menindihku.

"Aigoo, -yah cabut dulu penismu,jorok tahu!" Protesku.

"Biar saja!" Sahut malah dengan sengaja menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya.

"Hahaha…geli tahu!" Pekikku ketika merasakan penis yang masih setengah menegang bergerak-gerak di dalam lubang anusku.

"Udah ah,linu tahu!Cepat lepaskan!" Perintahku.

"Hehehe…."

hanya terkekeh dan 'plop' bunyi penis ketika Dia menariknnya dari lubang anusku.

Lubang anusku masih terasa sedikit perih dan hampa ketika penis ditarik keluar.

"Aww,perih sekali,bagaimana kalau Aku tidak kuat berjalan nanti?!" Rintihku sambil memegang pantatku.

"Kalau Kau tidak kuat berjalan,maka Aku yang akan menggendongmu!" Ujar yang kini sudah ada di sampingku.

"Jinjja?" Tanyaku meyakinkan.

"Nde,karena mulai sekarang Kau sudah menjadi milikku!" Kata percaya diri.

"Hah?Kata siapa Aku jadi milikmu?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Eh?Apa Kau masih tidak percaya dengan perasaanku,Chunji-ah?" tampak terlihat khawatir.

"Hmm..Gimana yah?" Ujarku berpura-pura cemas.

"Ayolah,Chunji-ah….please…" memohon seraya mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya.

Lucu sekali hihihi

"Menurutmu kenapa Aku bersedia jadi ukemu?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Uhm…Itu karena Kau menginginkan penisku hehe" menjawab dengan asal.

"Huh,Kurang ajar!" Geramku marah.

"Hehe mianhae Aku cuman bercanda!" Katanya seraya tersenyum memarmerkan deretan giginya yang rapih itu.

"Gak lucu!" Kataku cemberut seraya tidur membelakanginya.

Dasar mesum,rugi Aku ngasih kesempatan buatannya huh.

Tiba-tiba Aku merasakan memelukku dari belakang,Dia kemudian berkata,

"Aku tahu berat rasanya menyerahkan keperjakaanmu pada orang Aku percaya Kau menyerahkan tubuhmu sepenuhnya padaku,karena Kau yakin dengan perasaanku,kan gak mungkin juga Kamu bersedia menjadi uke ku kalau Kau gak percaya dari itu,maukah Kau memberikan hatimu sepenuhnya untukku?" Kata .

"Tadinya Aku takut Kau hanya mempermainkanku saja!" Kataku.

membalikkan tubuhku,hingga menjadi berhadapan dengannya,

"Aku serius,Chunji-ah!" Gumam seraya menatapku dengan lekat tanpa sedikitpun keraguan.

Aku tersenyum,akhirnya Aku menemukan ku.

"Aku percaya!Aku percaya -yah!Aku percaya karena Aku sangat sangat menyukaimu!" Kataku antusias.

"Jinjja?" Tanya tak percaya.

Aku mengangguk lalu di sambut oleh yang tiba-tiba mengecup bibirku lembut.

"Gomawo,Chunji-ah!" Gumamnya lalu melanjutkan ciumannya padaku.

Kali ini bukanlah ciuman penuh nafsu melainkan ciuman lembut yang sangat ciuman yang menandakan awal perjalanan kami sebagai seorang kekasih yang saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

**The END**

Akhirnya selesai juga FF pertamaku bikin FF ini Aku ampe kebawa mimpi loh,tapi di mimpiku Aku jadi SEME nya wkwkwkkw

Author harap chingudeul yang sudah baca FF pertama ku ini mau meluangkan waktunya untuk komen ya.

Kalau mau kenalan ama authornya #ngarep, bisa follow twitter atau facebook author aja hehehe

follow twitter author ya at fckyeahljoe

add facebook ku juga ya,temennya baru dikit nih hehehe #promosi  
: Nakamaru Ando


End file.
